With the development of the technology, the popularity of personal computers (PCs) is increasing. A desktop should be positioned at specific locations due to the limitation of the volume, the weight, and the length of the cable. Due to the improvement of technology and the integration of members in the electronic product, compact, thin and light weight personal computers, such as laptop computers, tablet computers and all-in-one (AIO) PCs, have become more popular in recent years.
Take the tablet computer as an example, the tablet computer is usually equipped with a cover which can be adapted for supporting the tablet computer, such that people can manually handle the tablet computer or stand the tablet computer on the table by the cover. However, people need to perform overly complex operation on the cover to support the tablet computer. The cover is also incapable of providing sufficient stability, and thereby the tablet computer easily falls down.